Monstruos y Artistas
by Liuliel Wiedii
Summary: En medio de la noche estrellada, Sasuke vuelve de una misión. Pero antes de volver a casa se desvía un poco, como siempre. Su destino, una de las tantas aldeas de campesinos que abundan entre las montañas. Donde si alguien desaparece a nadie le importara. Por lo menos, a nadie lo suficientemente importante como para impedirle seguir pintando.


**Monstruos y Artistas**

.

..

...

Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

Este Fic participa del Reto Bellas Artes, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

...

..

.

Un silencioso cuarto en penumbras, donde lo único que se escucha, es el constante *plop* *plop*de un líquido caer en su recipiente. Algo que muchos encontrarían molesto, Sasuke siempre lo ha encontrado relajante.

Sumerge las yemas de los dedos y salpica el lienzo frente a él. Manchas rojas aparecen en la blanca tela. A veces necesita muchas, a veces pocas.

...

..

.

—"Pareidolia" —le dijo su psiquiatra—. La capacidad que tiene el cerebro de ver caras y formas donde no las hay. Es algo que le pasa a todo el mundo. No deberías preocuparte por ello.

Después de eso dejó de asistir; si lo que veía era normal ¿Por qué tenía que ir a terapia?. Sólo necesitaba sus pastillas; además no había sido idea suya ir con un psiquiatra en primer lugar. El cuarto Hokage lo había obligado, después de que a su hermano le diera por asesinar, frente a él, a su clan entero, para después suicidarse.

...

..

.

Unas manchas más y Sasuke puede verlo. La mayoría de veces es un rostro, pero otras veces, como esta, es una escena. Toma uno de los muchos pinceles que reposan en el caballete, lo empapa y comienza a pintar.

...

..

.

Muchos se alegraron cuando el clan Uchiha desapareció. "Era un clan maldito" decían. Y tal vez tuvieran razón. Muchos en el clan sufrían locura, y por desgracia, la mayoría de las veces el grado de locura correspondía con el grado de poder que tenían.

Uchiha Madara, tenía delirio de persecución, y en uno de sus episodios casi destruye la aldea; El primero tuvo que matarlo. Uchiha Obito secuestró a una tal Rin y desapareció con ella; Unos meses después el hijo del colmillo blanco apareció con ella; él sin un ojo, ella con el corazón extirpado. Su hermano Itachi sufría esquizofrenia; ¿Y él?...

Sasuke padecía trastorno por estrés postraumático (TEPT). Regalo de su hermano por supuesto. Cada noche tenia pesadillas y sufría ataques de pánico. Las pastillas le ayudaban a dormir.

Sin embargo, no borraban las visiones. La "pareidolia" como la llamaba su psiquiatra; veía los rostros muertos de su clan, veía sangre, sombras... y a Itachi. Los veía en el pasto, en las arrugas de las sabanas, en el plato del cereal, en la espuma del jabón. Con cada visión venia un ataque de pánico.

En uno de esos ataques, entre la desesperación y el pánico, decidió darle forma completa a lo que veía en la pintura vieja de las paredes de su cuarto. A falta de pintura se abrió la muñeca y comenzó a pintar con sus manos.

Después de eso, no volvió a necesitar pastillas. Sólo necesitaba pintar.

…

..

.

Toma un pincel más delgado, lo sumerge y frunce el ceño. Toma unos de los frascos que hay en la base del caballete y vierte un poco en el recipiente.

Anticoagulante destilado de veneno de serpiente.

Revuelve y vuelve a pintar.

Los grumos no hacen buena pintura.

...

..

.

Después de convertir su habitación en una versión retorcida de la capilla Sixtina. Sasuke se da cuenta que pintar a ese ritmo lo matara; pero necesitaba seguir pintando. Así que sin mucho pensarlo toma una decisión. No es que le hubiera costado tomar tal decisión, la pensó en la noche y al día siguiente la llevó acabo, como quien decide ir a comprar azúcar para su café.

...

..

.

Un toque más del pincel y la figura en el centro de la escena comienza a verlo; mirada moribunda, sangre recorriendo sus facciones, sombras cubriéndolo. Sasuke vuelve a verlo, a vivir el momento, vuelve a sentir el frio de la noche, el terror golpeándole el pecho, lagrimas llenan sus ojos, los labios le tiemblan, comienza a sudar frio. Pero sigue pintando.

Nada fuera de lo usual.

...

..

.

Sobra decir que algo tan poco planificado salió mal.

Por fortuna la persona que lo atrapó fue bastante comprensiva.

—Todos tienen sus fetiches —dijo Orochimaru—. Comparado con las cosas que he visto y hecho. Lo tuyo no son más que travesuras. Alguien con tu talento merece ser alentado, no castigado.

…

..

.

Es donde se encuentra ahora. En una de las tantas guaridas de Orochimaru.

Han pasado un par de años desde entonces. Sasuke entiende, hasta cierto punto, porque tiene que ser sangre; Sangre humana. Intentó hacerlo con pinturas normales, con sangre de animales; pero las pesadillas volvían.

Con sangre humana le inyectaron sus demonios, con sangre humana tenía que sacarlos.

Superado el ataque de pánico, Sasuke vuelve a pintar con normalidad. Un último trazo y la pintura está terminada.

Es Itachi; sobre un charco de sangre, una espada atravesándole el pecho, la mirada moribunda, la luz de la luna arrancándole destellos a la sangre. Edificios en penumbras, quietud y silencio. Justo como aquella noche.

Ahora sólo falta que la pintura seque un poco para que Sasuke le pase una capa de resina encima, que evitara que la sangre se resquebraje.

Entre tanto se acerca al recipiente y retira el catéter del brazo. La pálida criatura gime débilmente. Ya no tiene fuerzas ni siquiera para llorar. Ya ni siquiera es necesario atarla a la silla. Tal vez pueda pintar un cuadro más con ella, tal vez dos.

Esa es una de las cosas que Sasuke no entiende. ¿Por qué tienen que ser niñas? Ninguna ha pasado de los dieciséis años.

Tal vez sea por la edad en la que el trauma lo golpeó. Tal vez sea algo sexual. Tal vez ambas. Tal vez si no hubiera dejado de ir con su psiquiatra hubiera hallado una respuesta. ¿Pero qué sentido tendría eso? Aunque lo supiera, no dejaría de hacer lo que hace, de eso estaba seguro. Era como decía Orochimaru:

...

..

.

—Puede que un ladrón tenga sus razones para robar, pero no por eso deja de ser un ladrón. Somos lo que somos Sasuke. Ladrones, asesinos, mentirosos. No importan nuestras razones, sólo las palabras que nos definen. Yo soy un monstruo. ¿Tú que eres Sasuke?

...

..

.

—Yo soy un simple pintor.


End file.
